


Misadventure with Sano and Shin

by bunnyrevolution



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Possible sexual tension?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrevolution/pseuds/bunnyrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuouki SSL AU featuring high school! Sano and Shin as they go about their daily life with Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bottomless Hole

"Your food is mine!!"

 

In a blur, the tenpura in Harada's bento was stolen away by none other than Nagakura. Other classmates knew better than getting involved in one of their daily food war lest their own share gets stolen by him. You truly wonder the extent of his stomach. You've heard others jokingly said his stomach was just like an endless blackhole; maybe there was a glimmer of truth in all those rumours.

 

Responding as quickly in retaliation, you blocked Nagakura's chopstick with your own before he devours Harada's share. "Shin, we had a deal remember? No stealing other people's food," you said with a raised eyebrow. Clenching his teeth he tried pulling back but to no avail. He was strong but your skills are nothing less after years of training in the archery club. "I'm still growing you know? I need my strength for practice later, so I gotta eat!!" he grunted and received a snort from his victim.

 

"Oi, oi. You're not the only one here that needs to eat. Learn to have some self-restraint, Shin," Harada swiftly took back his portion and stuffed it in his mouth before the muscular teen can steal it back. Making a pouting face, he turned back to you in hopes of getting pity and perhaps making you his next victim. You purse your lips at the boy’s feeble attempt at swaying your resolve. Too bad, he almost had you the first time he did it.

 

“Put those puppy eyes back where they belong or I’ll stab them.” 

 

“But-“

 

_WHACK_

 

Silence took over as the entire class stopped and held their breaths. If there was anything that could shut down the boisterous Nagakura Shinpachi, it’d be the head of discipline, Hijikata Toshizo. You’ve gone through this many of time to know this won’t end well. Glancing to your side, you made eye contact with Sano, both telepathically agreeing on fleeing as soon as possible. You packed your lunch box back with trained dexterity and slowly made your way out of class with Sano in tow.

 

Behind you, loud wailing belonging to Nagakura can be heard in time with Hijikata’s roll of paper clobbering the poor boy.

 

Yep, just another normal day for you.


	2. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have always had a competitive spirit.
> 
> So does Shinpachi.

It was a usual occurrence for fellow arcade gamers to gather around to watch an intense match in the arcade. It was also not unusual for said match to be between you and Shinpachi. Sano was leaning on the machine next to yours wearing an amused expression. He knew there was no stopping either of you once you get fired up. Wrists flick gracefully, you managed to secure yet another stuffed toy from the machine.

 

“Ha! I’m already at 50, give it up loser!” Shin cried out, fingers jabbing on the abused button and successfully grabbed another toy.

 

From the corner of your eyes you can see Shinpachi throwing another teddy bear towards Heisuke; or rather what’s left visible of him. The kid was almost buried under all those toys he won. Sano, on the other hand, didn’t bother to help him and snickered as he grabbed the toy you tossed to him and gently placed it on the neat pile of your own.

 

“That’s 53 for me~,” you chimed while inserting another token into the machine.

 

Those words alone spurred Shin even more, letting out a ferocious roar, he was determined to beat you. Heisuke’s muffled voice squeaked in protest, already unable to cope with the amount of toys in his arms. The crowd, however, became even wilder at the intense battle going on.

 

“That’s right, man, beat that little lady!!”

 

“Hell no, the hot chick’s gonna win! Show ‘em who’s boss!”

 

The manager however didn’t appreciate the ruckus and the fact that you and Shin might just ruin his business by winning all those toys. In matter of minutes, you and the boys were thrown out of the arcade with the loot you won.

 

Sano lets out a big sigh as he got up and dusted his pants.

 

“Don’t you guys ever get tired of getting kicked out of the arcade? At the rate we’re going, we’ll definitely run out of arcades to go to,” he said, extending his hands towards you.

 

“There’s always arcades next town.”

 

“Mphrggh…”

 

“Lighten up, Sano, it’s not like we’re robbing the place.”

 

“MPHHRGH!”

 

“Shin-”

 

“GET OFF ME SHIN YOU’RE FRIGGIN HEAVY!!”

 

It seems the three of you forgot about Heisuke who was currently close to suffocating under Shin. And you weren’t exaggerating, those muscles are awfully heavy.

 

Soon after, children had begun flocking around you, obviously eyeing the bundle of toys you possess. And so your post gaming ritual began by handing out all the prizes to the kids who were nearby. It makes you feel all warm the moment the children’s faces light up as they gratefully take the toy from you. Handing out the last of the toys, you look over to your companions and saw that they had finished too.

 

Shin notices your gaze on him and turns around to grin at you.

 

“Same time next week?”

 

A smile tugged across your face.

 

“You bet.”


	3. Waiting for the Bell

The classroom was silent save for sound of your fingers drumming against the desk. You still have 30 minutes to go before the exam is over but it's so hard to stay still when you're already so close to tasting freedom. A cough breaks through your thoughts and you look up to see your homeroom teacher glaring daggers at your innocent self. “Can I help you, sir?” you quietly asked. He pointed to your hand, still drumming to a silent beat. Smiling sheepishly, you withdraw your hands under the table where he could not see them. He nods before returning to his seat in front of the class. You sighed and slumped back against your chair not without producing a creaking sound against the tiles which earned you another glare.

 

From your right, Sano chuckled quietly, his pile of paper and stationeries neatly arranged on the desk. He had finished earlier than you and was content looking at Shin mumbling and groaning to pass the time. Your eyes met his amused ones as he signalled to Shin, who sat in front of him. You followed his gaze to see Shin sprawled on the table, drool covering his answer sheets. By the looks of it, he already gave up trying to finish his paper. Stifling a giggle, you look back at Sano, the two of you had known each other long enough to communicate without words. The red head fiddles with an eraser as a lazy grin stretches across his lips.

 

The corners of your mouth lifted too as you grabbed your own knowing exactly what he’s up to. The two of you worked in sync, tearing the eraser to smaller piece to avoid being caught but big enough for the sleeping idiot to feel it. You waited until the teacher started to nod off again before flicking the pieces towards Shin, timing each flick while making sure the teacher is still asleep. Sano however had no problems since Shin’s stature is big enough for him to go unnoticed by the teacher. Small pieces of eraser starts to pile on Shin, most of the pieces stuck to his hair and the back of his neck thanks to your partner-in-crime. Time goes by and Shin didn’t even stir.

 

Your little operation continued until one of your pieces had landed successfully on his face, close to his nostril. Sano’s grin widen as you both held your breath waiting for the inevitable. On cue, his eyes open wide after he inhales the eraser. Shin’s chair clattered to the floor when he abruptly stood up, violently coughing trying to get it out of his air passage. You immediately hid your torn up eraser in the sleeve of your uniform. Sano too mirror your actions and put up the most innocent act he could muster. 

 

Your other classmates didn’t even blink as they watch the scene unfold from their seats. This kind of ruckus happens so often it doesn’t even faze them anymore. Shin finally dislodges the offending object from his nostril and turn around to face you and Sano. “You!” he points at Sano and turns towards you. “And you! You did this didn’t you?” Shin all but whispered. Typically, he’d look menacing with his giant build, but with remnants of drool and sleep mark on his face, he hardly looks anymore dangerous than a teddy bear.

 

Laughter desperately tried to escape your being but you managed to keep a poker face without breaking eye contact with Shin. “Did what?” you asked, tilting your head. Shin’s eyes only narrow in response as he barks out, “Don’t play dumb with me. I know what you two were up to!” Sano puts his hands up in a mocking surrender. “Before you say anything else… Do you think you can wipe that off first?” Sano said. He taps at the side of his mouth to show where Shin’s drool was smeared on. “Wha-?” Shin’s eyes widen as his hand moved to touch the corner of his mouth and proceed to vigorously rub the remaining drool away. He pauses as soon as he realized Sano had tried to steer away from the conversation.

 

“Wait. Don’t try to change the subject!” 

 

“We have no idea what you are talking about Shin.It’s wrong to frame us without any proof.”

 

“Lies!”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH” your teacher bellowed, his hands slammed the desk. The three of you had forgotten about your homeroom teacher who was now wide awake. His face was nothing you have ever seen before; furious and ready to kill. In response, Shin meekly returned to his seat in a hurry. His bewildered expression obviously indicated he forgot where he was. Your teacher took a deep breath and calmly spoke to the class, “Pass your papers to the front.” Silence took over the class again and once all the papers were collected, he began dismissing everyone.

 

Except for one single student.

 

“Nagakura Shinpachi, stay after class do you hear me?”

 

“But sir...”

 

“NO BUTS!”

 

Shin felt a sense of deja vu when you and Sano packed up, no signs of remorse from either of the pair. You turned around slightly with a smile to wave at him before linking arms with Sano and exited the classroom.What shocked him was the eraser in your hands visible on to you and him. He could only stand there with his mouth agape, a shade of red taking over his face.

 

“YOU TRAITORS!”


	4. Fist Fight

Shin gritted his teeth as he failed to dodge another blow to his jaw. His whole body ached from the beating he had been taking for the past few minutes. Under normal circumstances, he could easily win his fights but this time he and Sano were way outnumbered by armed delinquents. At the edge of his vision he could see Sano kicking away a delinquent about to swing a bat at him. Catching his eyes, he gave Sano a nod of gratitude before diving back into the fight. 

 

\----------

 

Somewhere on the upper floors, you grumbled to yourself while carrying a potted plant in one hand and a pail of water in another as you made your way back to your classroom. Thanks to Shin and Sano disappearing just as school ended, you got roped in by the class president to take over their cleaning duties. You were absolutely livid. You’d teach them a lesson or two for ditching you once your cleaning duties are over.

 

To your right, you could faintly hear voices shouting outside the building. Your curiosity got the better of you and you took a look from the open window only to see the culprits of your pains fighting off a bunch of delinquents. Usually you wouldn’t worry too much as the pair would make quick work of their fights and you’d nag at them later for doing such reckless things. However this time around they looked like they were getting beaten up pretty badly. 

 

Tapping your chin in thought, you looked at the scene before you. You wouldn’t make in time if you tried get help from the teachers. Your two boys would probably turn into pounded mochi by the time help comes. Your gaze shifted over to the pot beside you, a grin slowly creeping onto your face.

 

Sano kicked another delinquent right in his stomach, slowly shuffling his back to Shin’s. The fatigue made his movements sluggish and his blows were getting weaker as time passed. He dared to spare a glance at his partner to see him equally exhausted as him. Willing himself to straighten up, he was about to charge at his opponents when he heard a scream from above. All of a sudden cold water splashes down on them. Sano spluttered from the shock and searched for the source of the attack to see your furious face looking right back at him. 

 

Oh boy. 

 

“You bitch!” one of the delinquents screamed. Sano narrowed his eyes at the bunch currently screaming profanities at you. He hated the danger you’d put yourself into whenever you intervened in their fights. It was the very reason why he and Shin would settle their business in secret. Hell would freeze over before they would let anyone hurt you. 

 

Shin’s fist clenched in anger as he started to form a retort, when your fierce voice echoed from the window. “Buzz off, you creeps!” you screamed right back. Pointing to him and Shin, you continued, “Those two are mine, so back off or else!” Sano didn’t have to turn to know Shin had turned red. Even he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. The delinquents surrounding them merely laughed at you.

 

“Or else what? Ya gonna call the teacher on us?” the leader sneered back.

 

A smile graced your features. One you usually reserve for the times when you’re about to make someone’s life a living hell. Your figure disappeared from the window and all of a sudden something flew out of the window and landed right at one of the delinquents. Sano heard Shin snickering at the boy covered with the bright coloured bucket, undoubtedly the one you used to throw the water down. 

 

Your head popped right back at the window.

 

“There's still more where that came from you punks!”

 

“As if a lil’ bucket is gonna scare us-” 

 

His words were cut off as the pot plant you were carrying narrowly missed their leader. Mouths agape, everyone was silent, staring at the offending now broken pot. The delinquent that had a taste of your fury trembled, his eyes flicking back and forth between you and the pot. A pout formed on your lips as you sighed.

 

“Aww, I missed.” you said, tilting your head to the side.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Maybe I'll get it this time… Don't move, okay?”

 

“You crazy bitch! Are you serious?”

 

You laughed at his question. You stared at the leader, a dangerous glint in your eyes. 

 

“Does it look like I'm joking?”

 

Before you could bend down again most of the delinquents started backing away, fear evident in their eyes. The front their leader put up crumbles away too, looking more like a child about to be spanked by his mother. As they began retreating, he looked at you with whatever bravado left in him.

 

“I-I’ll remember this!!”

 

Once the group had dispersed, Sano and Shin simultaneously collapsed on the ground, the tension in their body ebbing away. Leaning back against the other boy, Shin glanced back up at you. You’re leaning out of the window in a carefree manner as if you were admiring the outside view and not single-handedly fend off a group of delinquents. He gave you smile and a thumbs up which you returned with a smile of your own.

 

“Don’t think I’m through with you. You boys are gonna get hell for ditching me~” you said in a singsong voice. The tone in your voice sent shivers down their spine. “We’re screwed aren’t we?” Shin muttered under his breath. The only response he got from Sano was a quiet chuckle.

 

Women are scary indeed.


	5. Napping Crisis

You couldn't remember how you ended up running in the first place. Trailing behind you were a bunch of zombie looking men covered in blood and sword in hand. You tugged the hems of your kimono higher when you almost tripped on them.

 

Wait. 

 

Why were you wearing a kimono in the first place?

 

Making a sharp turn, you find yourself staring at a high wall with no means of climbing over.

 

A dead end.

 

The men chasing after you finally caught up, series of high pitched laughter followed. You staggered backwards hoping you'd find a way to break past them but there were too many of them. One man stepped forward, eyes glowing maniacally red as he raised his katana, ready to turn you into minced meat.

 

“Well, then…” you muttered and took a deep breath. As if you're gonna let yourself turn into a damsel in distress. You lunged at the man in front of you with a cry. He clearly did not expect you to fight back as he took a step back to regain his footing. However, your attempt was easily thwarted when he kicked your smaller frame to the ground. He swings his weapon downwards and you closed your eyes and waited for the inevitable.

 

What greeted you was not the sharp edge of a blade but instead a crushing weight landed on top of you. Loud snoring that could only belong to Shin rings in your ear. You tried to wriggle out from under him but your legs were too entangled with everyone else’s under the kotatsu. You hissed his name and the larger man responded by smothering you even more, effectively blocking off your oxygen supply.

 

“Mmmph!” Your muffled cries are deaf to the other occupants of the kotatsu. 

 

Your frantic wriggling finally paid off as you managed to dislodge a leg from the mess. Only you had jerked your leg too hard and kneed Shin at a particularly nasty spot. With a girlish yelp you swore would forever burn in your mind, Shin jumps up and off of you, the kotatsu thrown off by his brute strength. 

 

Sano and Heisuke groaned softly, lulls of sleep still enveloping them. Sano eventually woke up thanks to Shin’s rambunctious voice. He gave you a look in which you replied with a shrug. You were sitting cross-legged on the side, pleased that Shin got what he deserved for trying to kill you. 

 

“The things I do for you,” he sighs and tries to calm Shin down while assessing the damage that had been done.

 

And then he saw the kotatsu splitted in half.

 

“Shin.”

 

Sano’s voice cuts the the room, effectively shutting Shin up and getting your attention. You both followed his gaze to the broken kotatsu. Nervously sweating, Shin tries to make up some excuse. 

 

“I can explain.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s HER fault!!” Shin points at you. You snorted and slapped away his pointing finger. It wasn't the first time he tried to place the blame on you. And you certainly could use it to your advantage. “It wouldn’t had happened if you didn’t try to kill me in the first place.” You turned to look at Sano.

 

“A normal person wouldn’t break it like that don’t you agree?” you said, putting on the most innocent face. Humming softly, Sano turns his gaze to Shin.

 

“She does have a point.”

 

“Wha?! You can’t be serious!” Shin wailed. Sano pointedly ignored him and starts to drag him off to another room for a so called discussion. You send them off with a wave, all the while smiling at Shin’s feeble threats at you. As the door slammed shut, you noticed Heisuke stirring awake from all the ruckus. 

 

“Mmm… whaz goin’ on?” Heisuke mumbles, snuggling his face back to the pillow.

 

“Shh… Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep, Heisuke,” you said, moving closer to pat his soft locks and soothe him back to sleep.


End file.
